Castle Consequence
by Feedies
Summary: Umm.. My first homosexual pairings.. Oof.. (Divider of summary) So, I will be matching Breloom(M) and Lugia(M). Breloom is trying to pass through Lugia's castle, but he bumps into Lugia. Breloom needs to pay the toll, doesn't want to. Read the rest.


Breloom finally enters Lugia's castle, trying to find an exit. The reason he came was that his friends told him that there was a huge berry garden that he needed to pick. He strolls through Lugia's castle, trying to find the exit and harvest the endless berry gardens. 3 minutes later, Breloom thuds against a huge object, but that is no object, that was Lugia himself..

"What are you doing in my castle..?!" Lugia hollered, and Breloom recoiled and said, "I-I just wanted to go through your castle and head to the Berry Gardens..". "And?", "You need to pay my toll like the other Pokemon who goes through..!" Lugia countered, and he pinned down Breloom, so he wouldn't run away.. Breloom tried to squirm out of Lugia's hold, but it was too strong and Lugia hissed, "Pay the toll and I'll let you go." "That'll be 400 coins, please."

Breloom was shocked on how high the price was, 400 coins, that could've bought him on so many Antidotes.. Then, he finally said, "I don't want to pay your toll because I don't have enough coins to get pass you.." Breloom said worryingly. "Look, can we negotiate the price and we both can be equ-" Lugia cut him off and yelled, "I don't do negotiating, I want the full price of coins!". "But I don't have all my coins..!" Breloom fussed.

"Oh?", "So you don't want to pay in coins, then I guess you have to pay the other price..!" Lugia snarled. "The-the other price..?" Breloom asked. Then, a Dragonite and a Chansey walked into a room, holding a maid costume. "I am not wearing that..!" Breloom badgered, then he started to run away. Again, Lugia caught him and pinned him hard into the ground. "Oof-" Breloom slurred. "Wear it. Now." Lugia barked.

(Breloom eventually wears the maid costume..)

"Awww, how cute you are with yourself.." Lugia taunted, and he started to snicker a bit. "Are you done? I already paid the price.." Breloom whined. "No no, that was only HALF the price, you have to pay for the other half.." Lugia said sinisterly. "Wait, wh-" Lugia then shoved Breloom onto the wall and said, "Let me have some fun with you.."

Lugia slammed Breloom onto the ground lightly, then, he positioned his member into Breloom's mouth. Before Lugia inserted his member, Breloom cried out, "Wait Lugia..! I never took you as the gay type..!". Lugia soon answered, "Well, do you see me now? I have full control on you now. All because you didn't want to pay..". Then, Lugia lined his member across Breloom's mouth, but he tried to avoid it. "Oh come on, the sooner you do it, the less hassle with me and you.." Lugia whispered.

Right then, Breloom grabbed his member and started licking it, "Uggh, tastes so weird.." Breloom thought. Soon after, Lugia was getting bored and shoved his member deeper into Breloom's mouth. "Mrph..!" Breloom struggled, but it was useless. Breloom choked from Lugia's member time from time, but so far, he just heard of the "slurp-slurp-slurp" sound. After a few minutes, Lugia couldn't hold the urge of pleasure, so he released his fluids in Breloom's mouth, he swallowed some, but he spat out the rest in disgust. Lugia sighed heavily in relief. "Am I done now..?" coughed Breloom. "Not yet.." Lugia replied devilishly.

"Wait, wha-" Breloom was interrupted just when Lugia flipped him onto his stomach, "Oof.." said Breloom, hurt. "Now.. for the last part.." mumbled Lugia, spreading Breloom's legs and forcefully thrusting his member into Breloom's posterior, causing him to squeal in pain. "Oh quiet, Breloom, you may be big, but your rear is so very tight.." Lugia insulted, making him to thrust even harder to the point that Breloom's penis was so aroused that he ejactulated a little onto the two males. "O-ow. P-please s-stop Lugia.." Breloom cried. "Stop? Your body is telling me that you are enjoying this, you even have an erect penis.." huffed Lugia. "I-it's j-just a male's r-reaction with these a-actions.." Breloom countered.

Around 10 minutes later, Lugia was about to reach his full climax. Then, he tells Breloom, "I am going to release, finish yourself off, or else.". "W-what? I don't want to do this h-here..!" hollered Breloom. "Do it, or I'll add an another part.." Lugia said seriously. "O-okay.. F-fine.." Breloom replied. Breloom started to stroke his penis and it caused a little pleasure in him, then he started to go faster. They both panted very fast, to the point that they ejectulated, making them moan in pleasure.

Lugia was the first one to release, pumping his sticky fluids inside Breloom. The string-like substance caused Breloom to make him sleepy. It also caused so much excitement for Breloom that his penis discharged semen everywhere, mostly onto the males. Their breathing calmed down, and Lugia took out his member, leaving behind his fluids inside Breloom..

"A-alrighty.." Lugia shuddered. "Your toll has been paid..". Until Lugia realised that Breloom was in a trance and didn't respond. Lugia smiled and carried Breloom into a bedroom and left the room.

(A few hours later)

Breloom woke up from his sleep, and tried to get off the bed. After he got off the bed, he started walking to the exit door, until he collapsed onto the floor. "Oof.." Breloom thought. Then, he noticed that the pain was coming in between his two legs. "Ugh, why Lugia..?" he mumbled. Breloom eventually stood back up again and went through the exit.

Outside of the door, there stood 3 baskets of Cherri, Chesto, and Oran berries. Breloom was delighted that Lugia guessed all of his berries and then thought, "Lugia can be a pain sometimes, literally. But, he can be very thoughtful for most of the time." Then, he grabbed his cart, put in the baskets, and trailed off home.


End file.
